SŁUGA ELBERETH
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Nie tylko Gollum śledził hobbitów w drodze przez Mordor.


**Sługa Elbereth**

**Beethoven's 7th**

\- Którędy teraz powinniśmy pójść? Możemy przejść przez ten mur Samie? – Zapytał ten, który został schwytany tego, który go uwolnił.

Hahrvye dopiero teraz się zorientował, że ten, który uwalniał nie był żadnym olbrzymim, elfim wojownikiem, ale stworzeniem tego samego rodzaju, co ten drugi. Ta istota schowała cudowne światło, którego wcześniej użyła do otwarcia drogi pomiędzy Strażnikami Cirith Ungol i odpowiedziała

– _Uciekajmy Panie Frodo! Nie, nie tędy! Tam zaraz za murem przepaść! Za mną!_

Zatem, pomyślał Hahrvye, gdy podążał śladem dwu małych istot ten, którego schwytali to musi był Panfrodo, a ten drugi to Sam.

Hahrvye został ogłuszony w trakcie bitwy w wieży a do tego szczęśliwie był jednym z małych orków, których łatwo przegapić. Dlatego pewnie nikt nie wrócił, aby sprawdzić, czy dokończyli robotę zabijania go. Ocknął się w sam czas, aby zobaczyć tych dwu, gdy bardzo cicho schodzili po schodach prowadzących z Cirith Ungol. Ten wyższy, o którym Harvye sądził, że ma na imię Sam prowadził tego drugiego Panafrodo. Ten drugi szedł pochylony, jakby nadal chory od jadu pająka albo, jakby niósł wielki ciężar. Mały ork leżał bardzo nieruchomo próbując pojąć co się działo. Czyżby bitwa potoczyła się, aż tak źle, że był teraz jedynym pozostałym przy życiu orkiem? Gdy dwu małych wędrowców przechodziło przez komnatę ork leżał bardzo nieruchomo zadowalając się obserwacją aż, było dość bezpiecznie, aby podążyć za nimi. I nadal ich obserwować.

W ciągu swego długiego życia Harvye nie pamiętał czasu, gdy miałby wolność robienia tego co robił teraz. Zawsze, gdy w przeszłości robił, jakąś z nie-orkowych rzeczy był wykpiwany i bity. A jednak zawsze czuł fascynację tym wszystkim, co on uznawał za piękne, a co reszta jego orkowego rodzaju uznawała za ohydne. Najwcześniejszym wspomnieniem Harvye było wspomnienie światła. Że żył już przez bardzo długi czas to wiedział, ale orkowie nie obchodzą urodzin, i on sam pojmował tylko bardzo nieokreśloną rachubę lat. Nie miał pojęcia ile miał lat, ani nawet nie wiedział, że powinien się zastanawiać, nad tym ile właściwie ma lat. Miał jednak pewność, że światło z jego wspomnień nie było słońcem, ani żadnym zwyczajnym światłem takim, jak światło ogniska. Wiedział jedynie, że to światło było dobrem i, że tęsknota za tym, aby je ponownie ujrzeć sprawiała, że coś w jego sercu wzbierało w bardzo nie-orkowy sposób. Wszyscy orkowie nienawidzili światła. Jedynie nowo wyhodowani uruk-hai potrafili znieść dłuższy marsz w ciągu dnia. No i Harvye. Żaden, z tych, którzy odkryli jego sekret nie uchował się żywy. Bardzo żałował śmierci tych, którzy grozili, że go wydadzą, ale wcześnie pojął, że jego odmienności mogą go zabić, jeśli je ujawni. Kiedy tylko miał okazję, w ciągu swych długich lat życia Harvye często wędrował do krain światła. Dla niego, jako tropiciela było to znacznie łatwiejsze niż, gdyby był jednym z wojowników. Czasami wysyłany był na zwiady samodzielnie i wtedy nikt nie musiał wiedzieć, że podróżuje za dnia zawsze, kiedy tylko może. Harvye nasycał się światłem i świeżym powietrzem. Kiedy był sam pił czystą, świeżą wodę ze strumieni a jadł jedynie te rośliny, które mógł znaleźć i ich owoce. Ciągle, jakaś jego część poszukiwała owego cudownego światła z jego wspomnień. Mając nadzieję, że gdy je znajdzie będzie mógł być w końcu i naprawdę szczęśliwy. Tęsknił, aby być kimś innym niż orkiem, może nawet ptakiem. Raz, wysoko na niebie dojrzał ptaka olbrzymich rozmiarów. Skrzydła rozwijały się na taką szerokość, że z pewnością ptak mógłby go zamknąć w nich, gdyby wylądował obok niego. Obserwował tego ptaka, aż zniknął mu z oczu, ale nigdy o nim nie zapomniał. Gdyby stał się ptakiem tego samego rodzaju myślał Harvye mógłby latać wysoko i daleko. A wówczas z pewnością odnalazłby to nadzwyczajne światło, które zapamiętał.

To samo światło, które teraz ujrzał śledząc małe stworzenia opuszczające Cirith Ungol, to samo światło, które teraz chował Sam – to było światło z jego wspomnień! Sam użył tego światła do przełamania uroku wzroku Strażników. _'Gilthoniel, A Elbereth!_' Zakrzyknął Sam. Ten, który był nazywany Panfrodo zawołał _'Aiya elenion ancalima!'_ Te słowa zdawały mu się znajome, jakby słyszał je już dawniej w odległej przeszłości, choć nie rozumiał ich znaczenia. Jako ork mógł przechodzić przez te wrota bez zwracania uwagi wielkich oczu Strażników. Musi śledzić tych dwu i dowiedzieć się więcej o tym świetle. Całe jego istnienie domagało się tego światła. Nic nie było w stanie go powstrzymać, nawet mur rozwalający się i zasypujący mu drogę pomiędzy nim a małymi wędrowcami. Schwyciwszy swój łuk, kołczan i pakunek zapasów zaczął się wspinać na nadal osiadające kamienie muru tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, aby nie stracić ich z oczu. Potem podążył za nimi za bramę i w dół drogą.

Tych dwu nie zachowywało się tak, jakby się spodziewał. Czemuż uciekli z wieży tylko po to, aby skierować się w stronę jeszcze większego zagrożenia? Czyż nie rozumieli, że groźba czai się wszędzie przed nimi, jeśli tylko będą szli nadal na północ, albo na wschód? Na północy leżał Udun, gdzie zgromadziło się więcej wojsk Mrocznego Władcy. Na wschodzie była Orodruina, Góra Zagłady nawet teraz rzygająca ogniem. W końcu muszą zostać wykryci. W, każdej chwili. Ich przebrania oszukałyby tylko przy bardzo pobieżnym spojrzeniu. Harvye poszedł za nimi używając wszystkich, swych umiejętności tropiciela, aby podróżować cicho i niedostrzegalnie. Omal nie stracił ich z oczu, gdy skoczyli przez krawędź mostu. Światło padające od strony Orodruiny przez chwilę nie było widoczne z powodu nachylenia wzniesienia. Ale nie bez powodu Harvye został tropicielem. Musiał przyznać, że docenia zdolności małych wędrowców. Wędrowali ciszej aniżeli nieomal, każda inna istota, którą kiedykolwiek spotkał, nawet pomiędzy twardymi, kolczastymi krzewami, które często spotykało się w Mordorze. Ciągle ich śledził, gdy skierowali się mniej więcej na północ ledwie na chwilę zatrzymując się, aby przelotnie zbadać takie rzeczy, jak orkowa kolczuga, którą porzucili. Pomimo przechwałek o przyszłym zwycięstwie nad tarkami, jakie często słyszał od swych pobratymców orków pojawiały się też coraz częściej plotki, że wojna wcale nie toczy się dobrze. Światło rozlewające się od północnej strony zdawało się wskazywać, że tak właśnie było. Nawet okrzyk Upiorów nie wywoływał już u niego tego samego zamierania serca, jak to bywało w przeszłości. Zdarzenia te, które go ucieszyły zdawały się jednak nie mieć wpływu na dodawanie sił małym wędrowcom, bowiem krok ich był coraz wolniejszy a ich czujność nie tak dobra, jak przedtem. Gdy zbliżyli się do orkowej ścieżki prowadzącej z Cirith Ungol do Carach Angren nie zauważyli orkowego wartownika zaczajonego na klifie. Ale wartownik ich dojrzał, a teraz pozbawieni większości orkowych przebrań nie mogli zostać wzięci za orków przez nikogo z wyjątkiem całkowicie lekkomyślnego obserwatora. Wartownik nie okrzyknął ich, nie zadał pytań, nie dał ostrzeżenia, ale cicho naciągnął łuk i padł ze strzałą Harvye w czaszce. Nieświadomi zagrożenia, którego właśnie uniknęli dwaj wędrowcy kontynuowali marsz w ogólnie północną stronę, a Harvye podążył w ślad. Niewidoczny dla obu, Panafroda i Sama Harvye trzymał straż nad nimi, gdy spali, i zacierał ich ślady za nimi, gdy tylko było to możliwe. Nawet wówczas zdarzały się chwile, gdy mało brakowało do ich wykrycia, ale jakoś tak się składało, że szczęśliwy traf im sprzyjał. Mali wędrowcy zdołali się ukryć w chwili, gdy natrafili na innego orkowego tropiciela, który nieomal ich dojrzał. Potem Harvye obserwował zaintrygowany, jak ten większy z uczuciem opiekował się tym mniejszym. Pomiędzy orkami było raczej przyjęte, że więksi zjadali mniejszych. Żaden ork nie opiekowałby się, ani nie troszczyłby się o innego orka. To nie tak, że takie czyny nie byłyby aprobowane, ale po prostu żadnemu orkowi nie przyszłoby do głowy działać w ten sposób. Podczas tej wędrówki stopniowo ten, który był nazywany Panfrodo zdawał się być coraz bardziej chory. Harvye zdumiewało to, że w ogóle jeszcze idzie. Nocą ten, który był nazywany Sam przygotował jedzenie i posłał posłanie drugiemu, a potem na chwilę wyszedł kawałek za obóz. Wtedy Harvye został i czuwał nad śpiącym. Po dłuższej chwili ujrzał ciemny kształt zbliżający się do śpiącego i od razu wiedział, że to nie jest Sam. Nałożył strzałę na cięciwę i już był gotów wystrzelić, kiedy wychudłe stworzenie dosłyszało powracającego Sama i uciekło. Nie uciekło daleko, ale raczej zatrzymało się w niedużej odległości od obozowiska i bardzo cicho zaczęło znów pełznąć ku niemu. Harvye ścigał stwora na sporą odległość wystrzeliwując wiele strzał, które jednak wszystkie chybiły tak śliskiego celu. W końcu stracił z widoku swój cel i zawrócił, bo nie chciał ryzykować, że zgubi miejsce obozowiska, gdy zapędzi się w pościgu za daleko. Po prostu od tej chwili musiał mieć oczy i uszy otwarte na tego śliskiego.

Pewnej nocy Harvye odważył się podejść bliżej do obozowiska małych wędrowców. Gdy podszedł zauważył, że coś zalśniło w dłoni Panafrodo - małe coś, co ten pocierał dłonią nawet we śnie pełnym niespokojnych snów. Harvye zbliżył się bardziej wysilając swe oczy tropiciela. Wydawało się, że jest to pierścień, ale czemużby zwyczajny pierścień miał taką wartość dla małego wędrowca? Nie był nawet ozdobiony klejnotami, ani niczym takim, co dałoby mu większą wartość. Zatem, jeśli nie był zbyt cenny, jako przedmiot na handel to być może był magiczny? Ze swego doświadczenia Harvye wiedział, że nigdy nie wiadomo kto, albo co zawierałoby magię, ale taka osoba, albo rzecz uchodziłyby za cenne dla tych, którzy mieli władzę. Może więc światło, które niósł Sam nie było jedynym magicznym przedmiotem, który posiadali ci dwaj.

No, i w końcu szczęśliwy traf ich zawiódł. Gdy zbliżyli się do Udunu wpadli wprost na oddział orków i uruków pędzących przed sobą jeńców. Harvye wniknął w tłum orków i przez chwilę myślał, że dwaj mali wędrowcy ujdą nierozpoznani, ale nie taki był ich los. Jednakże w ciemności ich kiepskie przebrania zadziałały, i zostali wzięci za orków i zmuszeni do dołączenia do maszerujących wojsk. Hahrvye trzymał się tak blisko nich, jak tylko się ośmielił zastanawiając się, jak tym razem uda im się wymknąć. Na przecięciu wielu dróg te sprytne istoty wykorzystały, jak najlepiej chaos wynikły ze spotkania wielu oddziałów, aby pochyleni mogli wyślizgnąć się z tłumu i zejść z drogi, po której maszerowało wojsko. Harvye wspomagał rozchodzenie się chaosu po oddziale, jak tylko mógł tu popychając, ówdzie dźgając mieczem aż, ujrzał, że obaj oddalili się już na bezpieczną odległość. Gdy już zdołał wydobyć się z tłumu orków odnalazł obóz małych wędrowców i czuwał nad nimi, gdy spali wyczerpani, chociaż nie zupełnie wiedział, dlaczego to robił. Czemuż zwyczajnie nie odebrał im światła? Orkowie nie posiadali poczucia słuszności i niesłuszności, a jedynie poczucie przetrwania. To uczucie, że dano mu misję, to poczucie obowiązku zdumiewało go, oszałamiało, jednak nadal po prostu czekał i podążał za nimi.

W chłodzie poranka wyruszyli znowu tym razem kierując się prosto na wschód – poszli wzdłuż wschodniego gościńca, ale ukrywali się przed wzrokiem tych, którzy mogli po nim iść. Była to, jak ocenił Harvye wyczerpująca, jednak rozumna trasa. Armie orków przemieszczały się i nikt nie wiedział, kiedy spotkaliby kolejny oddział, gdyby nadal trzymali się gościńca. Dlatego bardzo się zdumiał, gdy tych dwu ponownie zmieniło kurs i znów wyszło na gościniec. Jednak sam Harvye trzymał się obok drogi poza tylko tymi chwilami, gdy uzupełniał zapas wody w ustawionych przy gościńcu cysternach.

Determinacja małych wędrowców zdumiewała go. Najwyraźniej nie byli wojownikami a zatem co mogło ich tak zmotywować do wysiłku? Obserwując ich uważnie zauważył, że pozostało im już bardzo mało wody i jedzenia, dlatego nie mogli się spodziewać, że przeżyją długo w tych warunkach. Droga, którą obecnie podążali, gdyby doszli nią do końca zaprowadziłaby ich wprost do Barad-Dur miejsca, do którego nawet najgorszy z orków bałby się wejść. Czyżby tych dwu wierzyło, że mogą pokonać Władcę Ciemności? Rankiem, piątego dnia po ucieczce z szeregów wojsk z Udunu Sam poprowadził Panafrodo w bok od drogi na południe – w stronę Orodruiny. Zanim zmienili kierunek opróżnili swoje plecaki z prawie wszystkiego, co nieśli włącznie z tym, co pozostało z ich orkowych przebrań. Harvye nadal nie potrafił pojąć, jakie mogło być ich zadanie w tych stronach.

Poprzedniej nocy Harvye ponownie zauważył wychudłego, skradającego się stwora, a ten ponownie uniknął jego strzał, i uciekł dalej aniżeli Harvye chciał się zapuścić ścigając go. Pomimo, że był dobrze przygotowany do poruszania się w tym terenie do przetrwania na małych porcjach pożywienia, i do małej ilości snu to nawet on zaczynał odczuwać wyczerpanie, które było już tak wyraźnie widoczne u tych dwu, za którymi podążał. Im bardziej zbliżali się do Góry tym bardziej obrzydliwe stawało się powietrze. Tuż przed nim Sam i Panfrodo zdawało się, że ledwo dawali radę zrobić krok w takich warunkach. A, mimo tego szli cały dzień. Następnego dnia siły opuściły Panafrodo zupełnie i wówczas Sam zrobił najbardziej zdumiewającą rzecz. Podniósł swego towarzysza na plecy i poniósł go dalej, pod górę. Bywały chwile, gdy nieomal zdawało się Harvye, że ci dwaj nie tylko nieśli, ale i sami byli otoczeni przez cząstkę tego światła, które on ujrzał zaledwie dwa razy w swym, długim życiu. Ale za, każdym razem, gdy tak myślał przypatrywał się im bliżej i stwierdzał, że zapewne się pomylił. Gdy dwu małych wędrowców i ten stwór, który ich śledził wspinali się na stoki góry powietrze szczęśliwym trafem stało się czystsze i bardziej zdatne do oddychania. Przez krótki czas Panfrodo samodzielnie pełzł pod górę, i w ten sposób wszyscy dali radę dotrzeć do drogi Władcy Ciemności. Ta droga prowadziła z Barad-Dur na wschód a potem wspinała się zakosami kończąc się w wychodzącym na zachód wejściu do samego wnętrza Góry Ognia. Zachodnie wejście do góry leżało dokładnie naprzeciwko Okna Oka w fortecy Władcy Ciemności. Kiedy Harvye w końcu wydostał się na drogę idąc za Samem i Panemfrodo ponownie ujrzał aurę światła, która jakby otaczała ich obu, ale tym razem była silniejsza. A potem nastąpił rozbłysk i Harvye został zabrany w tył do swych wspomnień, do wspomnień o świetle. I w tym wspomnieniu usłyszał głos.

_…__zbudzi się zguba Isildura, niziołek się nie ugina. _

_Do Góry Ognia poniesiony Pierścień, _

_W ogień rzucony ma być jego ręką. _

_Wrogowie nieprzejednani są na jego ścieżce, _

_Lecz sojusznikiem jeden z nich okaże się. _

_Z rodu orczego wywiedziony pomocy _

_Udzieli ku zakończeniu rządów Zła. _

W rozbłysku płomienia pełnego zła wizja urwała się i Harvye został na powrót wtrącony do czasu obecnego. Popatrzył we wschodnią stronę i ujrzał odblask ognistego oka Saurona. Choć spoglądał w to oko przez mniej niżli mrugnięcie jego czyste zło było silnie odczuwalne. Więc to musiało być zło, które wyrwało go z wizji jego wspomnień. Popatrzał znów w stronę tych, za którymi podążał i zauważył, że Panfrodo teraz już zdawał się być o wiele bardziej pod wpływem tamtego, złego spojrzenia. Przypomniał sobie wersy, które usłyszał. Czyżby to był on? Niziołek z przepowiedni? Najwyraźniej nieśli, jakiś pierścień o wielkiej potędze w stronę góry, na której stoku stał, aby wrzucić go do ognistej czeluści. Czyżby to znaczyło, że to Harvye ma być tym, który miał im dopomóc? Radość wypełniła go, kiedy pojął, że otrzymał w życiu większy cel. W przeciwieństwie do innych orków nie został stworzony jedynie do zła. Ale, jeśli został wezwany, aby pomóc to w, jaki sposób? A co, jeśli zawiedzie? Myśl, że mógłby zawieść ten głos, który przemówił do niego ze światła prawie wpędziła go w rozpacz. Jednak w tej chwili dwu niziołków, którymi jak przypuszczał byli wstało, aby wznowić marsz pod górę. Sam znów niósł swego towarzysza. Harvye zebrał więc pozostałe mu jeszcze szczątki odwagi i podążył za nimi zdecydowany, aby zrobić cokolwiek, co mógł zrobić, choćby małego, aby im dopomóc. Samemu potykając się często na gęsto pokruszonej ścieżce Harvye pragnął dopomóc im we wspinaczce, lecz wiedział, że nie daliby rady ujrzeć prawdy spoza jego wyglądu orka, tak więc po prostu szedł za nimi czekając i obserwując.

Bez ostrzeżenia wychudły stwór, którego Harvye już dwa razy odpędził, i dwa razy nie zdołał zastrzelić z łuku, zeskoczył z urwiska prosto na Panfrodo odrywając go od pleców Sama. Harvye czekał na punkt, w który mógłby wcelować, lecz dwaj walczący tak byli spleceni, że ciągle nie miał czystego strzału. Z niewyobrażalnym przypływem sił Panfrodo zdołał zrzucić z siebie atakującego przeciwnika, ale nie zabił go. Zamiast tego powiedział do tego stwora – _Odejdź, i nie przeszkadzaj mi więcej! _Wówczas on i Sam rozmawiali przez chwilę, zanim zwrócili się ponownie w stronę drogi prowadzącej do wejścia do Ognistej Szczeliny. I ponownie Hahrvye napiął łuk, aby wystrzelić, jednak zatrzymał się, gdy ujrzał, że w tej chwili to Sam stanął nad pokonanym stworem, gotowy do uderzenia swym mieczem. Harvye opuścił łuk pozwalając, aby ten ostatni cios należał do Sama. Ten ostateczny cios jednak nie spadł. Tak, jak jego pan on również wstrzymał dłoń mówiąc do złego stwora, aby odszedł i nie wracał. Hahrvye nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom! Czemuż nie wykończyli tego czegoś? Było jasne, że stwór miał złą naturę i złe intencje! Orkowie nie wiedzieli nic o miłosierdziu. Słowo to nie miałoby znaczenia dla Harvye, nawet gdyby ktoś starał się mu wyjaśnić jego znaczenie. Orkowie rozumieli jedynie przetrwanie, a pozostawienie tak złego i zdeterminowanego wroga przy życiu, a potem odwrócenie się doń plecami było niczym innym, jak szaleństwem. Takim stworom nie można ufać. Właściwie, żaden ork nie ufał do końca, żadnemu innemu stworzeniu.

Może to właśnie była jego szansa. Może został przysłany, aby ocalić niziołków od tego stwora. I znów strzała została naciągnięta, ale cel już zniknął mu z oczu. Biegnąc szybko Harvye opuścił łuk i wyciągnął miecz. Pędził, aby odnaleźć stwora. Z pewnością to wychudłe coś nie będzie trudne do pokonania. Jednakże, jak by nie było osłabione to stworzenie, tak bardzo było opętane przez pragnienie posiadania Pierścienia, że ork nie docenił jego siły. Harvye odnalazł stwora, gdy ten znów zaczął śledzić niziołków. Wykorzystał okazję, aby skoczyć na wroga i odciągnąć go w tył. Walka między nimi była szybka. Nieprzygotowany na siłę swego przeciwnika Harvye został zrzucony na ziemię. Siła tego pchnięcia odebrała mu oddech, a miecz wypadł mu z ręki. Natychmiast stwór spadł na niego i zaczął gryźć i drapać. Ork oddawał ciosy z całą siłą, jaka mu jeszcze pozostała. Zło, które napędzało tamtego było zbyt wielkie, aby je pokonał i, gdy tylko Harvye zdołał podnieść się na nogi stwór znów zepchnął go poza drogę. Harvye wylądował na leżącym poniżej zakręcie z ostrym szarpnięciem bólu, gdy jego noga została złamana. Leżał przez chwilę pokonany przez rozpacz. Zawiódł w osiągnięciu swego celu. Zły stwór nadal żył i nadal ścigał niziołków. Harvye nie przetrwałby długo w świecie orków, gdyby nie był bezlitosny. Przywołując, jakąś drobną pozostałość wewnętrznej siły podniósł się na łokciach i kolanach, i zaczął znów pełznąć w górę drogą. Wysiłek ten zaprowadził Harvye dalej od wejścia do Góry. W końcu osiągnął zakręt drogi i uznał, że może nadal jest nadzieja na dotarcie do niziołków na czas, by im pomóc.

W tejże chwili grunt pod nim się zatrząsnął, a góra wybuchła płomieniem. Z powodu zakrętu drogi nie mógł dojrzeć wejścia do samego Sammath Naur, gdzie musieli teraz się znajdować. Wstrząsy góry powodowały, że droga dokoła niego zaczęła się zapadać. Porzucił więc bolesne podchodzenie pod górę z uczuciem rezygnacji. Zrobił wszystko, co tylko mógł, i był pewny, że to nie wystarczyło. Gdy płynny ogień zaczął się wylewać ze szczelin, które teraz go otaczały Harvye zastanowił się nad losem niziołków. Czy udało się im wrzucić pierścień do ognistej otchłani? Lub może ten stwór schwytał ich zanim osiągnęli cel? Wiedział, że dla niego to koniec i, że nigdy nie pozna odpowiedzi na te pytania. I tak Harvye leżał nieruchomo, jakby już martwy, kiedy Gwaihir i inne orły kołowały z nieba w dół. Gdy orły odlatywały Harvye ujrzał, że uniosły w szponach dwu wędrowców. Więc ocaleli! Może jednak uczynił wystarczająco, aby im dopomóc! Z ciężkim westchnieniem tęsknoty spoglądał na te wielkie, odlatujące ptaki. Któż by przybył po niego i uniósł go na wielkich skrzydłach?

Z, jakiegoś zapomnianego zakamarka umysłu Harvye wydobył wspomnienie i zawołał w języku, którego nie znał : _A Elbereth Gilthoniel o menel palan-díriel le nallon sí di-nguruthos A tiro nin, Fanuilos!_

_O Elbereth, któraś gwiazdy rozpalała, _

_z niebios dalekowidząca spoglądasz, _

_do ciebie wołam teraz spod cieni śmierci, _

_o spójrz ku mnie wiecznie śnieżnobiała! _

Chmury się rozstąpiły i rozbłysła gwiazda.

Harvye leżał na stoku góry ognistej, gdzie chaos panował dokoła i patrzał w zachwycie na gwiazdę. Tam w górze, na niebie było światło, którego poszukiwał tak długo, jak tylko sięgał pamięcią. Światłość, którą teraz oglądał sprawiała, że to światło, które tamci nieśli ze sobą wydało się jedynie bladym odbiciem. Kiedy w nie spoglądał światło zdawało się rozrastać, albo raczej przybliżać. Gdy się przybliżyło do niego zupełnie wypełniła go radość. Po raz pierwszy w ciągu całego tego czasu, który pamiętał była to najczystsza radość. I spojrzawszy na siebie ujrzał, że on także jest teraz częścią tego światła. Już nie był orkiem, wizją zła i mroku, ale miał skrzydła. Skrzydła i pióra ze światła i dobra. To była tożsamość, za którą zawsze tęsknił. Harvye zgiął swe skrzydła i odkrył, że rzeczywiście może latać. W końcu będzie w stanie polecieć wysoko – aż do tego światła, za którym jakże długo tęsknił.

koniec


End file.
